Fairy Tail: the World of the Unseen and Unspoken
by YoloBear
Summary: It would have been relatively calm and normal at Fairy Tail for a change. Up until that one, fateful morning that is. When terrifying posters are posted at the residences of the Tenrou group that experienced a seven year gap, their lives are changed forever. Danger and tragic encounters await the group... NOTE-This is my first Fairy Tail story. Go easy on me. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The guild was lively as usual, Nab trying to find the perfect job, Natsu and Gray fighting over something ridiculous.

"Mira! You _have_ to see this!" Levy ran over to the bar where Lucy and Cana were sitting and Mirajane was working. She shoved a paper into the bartender's hands and frowned.

"You're joking." Mira dropped her work and stared at the sheet.

"No, I'm not. It's just as it looks too. But it's not what it shows that I'm worried about." Lucy was glancing back and forth between the two mages, sharing a look with Cana.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Cana, Lucy, there might be a slight problem." Mira placed the paper on the bar, revealing an image in great detail of the Tenrou team after their seven year time skip, all wearing similar attire to a formal interview with Sorcerer's Weekly. The image was slashed out with an 'X' and the paper branded.

"Um, what's this supposed to mean?!" Lucy snatched up the paper and held it to the light to look at the branding.

"No way… Raven's Tail!?" Her outburst brought the guild to a stop almost immediately.

Levy pulled a light pen from her messy bun and drew out the Tenrou team.

"We are in trouble if they are targeting us. Say, Levy, where did you find this poster?" Lucy squinted at the solid script mage.

"I was leaving Fairy Hills when I saw this posted on the front doors." Mira's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry everyone for the interruption, but can all of the Tenrou Team members come outside for a bit? Thank you!" She shouted and glared at the members who would try to skip out.

=^.^=

The Tenrou Team was now gathered outside and after explaining the situation Mira told all of them to stay at the guild until she could make quick stay arrangements. Which proved to be hard for twenty people on short notice. Lucy and a few others asked if they could grab a few things from home, which, with concern, Mira agreed to as long as someone else was with them.

"Hey Kinana, can you grab the mail for me? I'm trying to find somewhere twenty idiotic mages can stay." The purple haired employee nodded and went out for the mail.

"Um, Mirajane? This postcard… It's from a private island off the coast of Hargeon Town. It's addressed to _'Everyone in Fairy Tail!'_" She put the postcard in front of Mira's laptop and a shocked expression mixed with a sly smile.

"Thank you so much for getting the mail, Kinana." The mage stood and walked out, holding the postcard in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, and the short chapter last time. I hope this will make up for the lack of story last chapter… But anyway, I will be introducing the Muteki 6 next chapter, which I will post soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Lucy: **Nikki doesn't own Fairy Tail, because if she did she would be a mage herself… And the thought in itself is truly horrifying. She would top Mira _and _Jellal_ and_ Jura. So, please. Get real here.

**Me: **Lucy-chan! That's so mean!

**Lucy:** I speak the truth.

**Me:** Wanna say that again, cupcake?

**Lucy: **_*Shudders under glare*_ I- I mean, let's get on with the show! Hehe…

**Chapter 2: Settling In.**

"Guess who has a private island off the coast of Hargeon Town!" Mira waved the postcard around in the air, smiling and giggling like a child. The group before her looked up at her and stared.

"Mira, can't you just tell us?" Makarov grumbled, sipping his morning coffee.

"Fine. But brace yourselves! It's our one, our only, Muteki 6! They're alive! And, they seem to have bought a private island with the butt load of Jewels they saved up. Apparently after working a bunch of cases for rich people, they practically became rich themselves. And, they have invited us to visit!" She smiled and laughed excitedly at the mixed reactions of her guild mates.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza were smirking evilly, jumping into battle stances. Freed had fainted on Bickslow, and Laxus was laughing uncontrollably. Lucy, well, Lucy was just completely confused, stroking Happy's head.

"Um, I'm sorry, but, who?" Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't mind them Lucy. The Muteki are a team of extremely powerful Fairy Tail mages who left on a trip nine years ago to 'find themselves'. They claimed that their magic was not powerful enough, so they had to train and strengthen, causing them to go out and travel Earthland." Mira smiled and pulled Natsu and Lucy to her.

"Now. You two will be my personal assistants. Everyone else, get ready, because we're leaving!" She dragged the two confused mages behind the bar and shoved them on the ground, and kneeled in front of them.

"Listen. There will be some... Issues. So, the house only has eight rooms, and three of them are the Muteki's. So, I'm going to put you two, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy in the guest house which is further away from the main house, but still in a nice location. The only real problem is..." She looked at the two with a sheepish face, a slight blush on her cheeks. Lucy held her head in her hands.

"Don't tell me."

"There are only four rooms in the guest house so you're going to have to share."

"Dammit Mira! Why do you always do this?" Natsu shook his head and sighed. The demonic bartender was always up to some sort of mischief.

"It's not my fault. You guys just happen to be part of the best team in Fiore, and work the best together. So, therefore, you guys deserve the private house. I thought I was being considerate at the least." Mira shrugged and squeezed their shoulders.

"Don't worry, it will all work out."

**On the Boat to the Island...**

"Natsu, come on! We're almost there." Lucy rolled her eyes at the nearly unconscious dragon slayer slumped on her shoulder. She looked over at Levy sitting next to her, a completely pathetic Gajeel laying back on her lap. She couldn't help but laugh, it truly was a strange sight. Happy snickered at the two dragon slayers, reporting the sight to Mira.

"Alright you idiots, we're docking at the island. Get your stuff. Oh, Levy, Lucy, can you get those hotheads on land?" Makarov shouted, pointing to the beautiful island.

"How am _I_ supposed to carry Gajeel? He's like, twice my height!" Levy cried, the thought was terrifying to her small back.

"Just do it!" Lucy said, Natsu already on her back. Levy sighed and dragged the dragon slayer across the dock to the warm sand.

"What the hell? Where are we? Lucy?" Natsu panicked, looking around. The blonde laughed, smiling at her best friend.

"We're on the island. Whatever it's called."

"What? Oh. Okay." Happy and Mira smirked, their plan starting to work their way.

"Come on, we should go get settled. Mira, when should we meet you guys out here?"

"Oh, how about… 6:00? Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes. Thanks! See you guys!" She dragged Natsu, her bags, and his, down the garden path where Wendy and Charle had already begun to venture.

The house was a single story with a patio surrounded by the intricate flower garden. The whole area was surrounded by trees, except for the east side which was beach front. Sort of. The path was gravel, and beautiful light green curtains ruffled in the breeze, as the patio doors and windows were open.

"Natsu! Just look at this place! Isn't it gorgeous?" Lucy smiled at the pinkette.

"Sure, it's pretty. Now, what are we going to tell the others about the whole… Situation?" the blonde blushed and thought hard. Her normal thoughts of room dilemmas were jumbling together with thoughts of her best friend. This shouldn't be happening, right?

"Um, we should probably deal with it sooner than later… I can't even begin to imagine what Juvia's going to be like when she learns about this." She shook her head and pushed open the front door.

The house was beautiful. The living room was wide, with a cream couch and matching chairs in front of a beautiful dark oak coffee table, topped with a vase of vibrant native flowers. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen with dark oak cabinets and Sorrel countertops. A small breakfast bar was built-in, squaring off the kitchen. Across from the bar was the dining room, which was lower than the rest of the house. The table was dark oak, as well as the chairs, which were upholstered in cream fabric. In the space between the dining room and kitchen was a hall way that led to the four rooms and two full bathrooms. The patio and garden was accessible via the patio doors in the living room.

"Hey, Lucy. How many rooms are there?" Erza appeared behind the blonde, who was melting over the beauty of the house.

"Huh? Oh, Erza. Um, there's four rooms, right, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Mira made a list of the room assignments." He handed the scarlet haired mage a sheet of paper. She smirked.

"Perfect. Okay, I'll be unpacking in my room. Wendy's already here, isn't she?" Erza smiled and dragged her luggage down the hall to the first door on the right.

"Y-yeah… Why the hell is she so happy?" Natsu shook his head and sighed.

"We should go unpack too. I don't want to be late to dinner, plus, I want to meet this 'Muteki' group."

Natsu and Lucy stared at the room they were supposedly sharing. It was fair sized, a bit bigger than Lucy's room at home.

"I don't understand anyone any more. I swear every time we go on a job they change a bit. I give up, you know?" Lucy put her clothes in the dresser and sat on her bed, listening to Natsu.

"Well, after all we _are_ Fairy Tail. We really aren't like other guilds if you think about it."

"Fairy Tail is a home to all of its mages. Everyone's gone through something tragic, you know? So I guess, if being a patchwork family makes us different, then we shouldn't change because of that. After all, just being strong isn't going to win the war." Lucy was awestruck. Since when was Natsu so serious? And what he's saying actually makes sense.

"I agree. I love Fairy Tail just the way it is. Nothing can change it." She smiled, looking up at her dragon slayer partner.

"You're right. Not even Fairy Tail's own mages disappearing for seven years can change it. That's what being a family means." He sighed and flopped back on his bed.

"Why are we even here? I mean, is it really just because of that silly little poster?"

"I don't know. But if the Master says to go into hiding, we go into hiding." Lucy frowned, summoning Plue and hugging him.

"_Lucy! Natsu! Mira's calling for us down at the beach!"_ Erza's voice barreled through the hall, making the two mages jump.

"Erza, you could be just a little bit calmer you know!"

"_She's threatening lives!"_ Lucy and Natsu bolted out of the house and past Erza, who stood like a tree that had just been passed by a tornado.

"Mavis, you two are adorable." She shook her head and dashed out to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unraveling the Truth Behind the Mystery**

The beach was lively, much like the guild itself.

"Alright, listen up everybody, we're guests here. So behave yourselves, would you?" Mira stood up on a table and glared at the men, who in turn shriveled up and hid behind another. Nearly a minute later, a group of five mages made their way down to the beach.

The first girl had bluish-purple hair in a long side braid ending at her hip. Her eyes were a pinkish-white and she had tan skin. The second girl had greyish-blue hair with light blonde tips that came down to her chin. She had paler skin, but not by much, and she had an intricate design on her left leg. Her eyes shone a radiant blue the colour of the ocean. The third girl, ironically, had the exact same hair colour as Hibiki. Her hair was in two low wavy ponytails, and her eyes were the same dark glossy black as his. The first guy had long honey-blonde hair tied at the bottom with a dark red bow, although his bangs were almost covering the opposite eye. His eyes were a sky blue and he had a beauty mark under his lip. The last guy had light red hair in a fashion similar to Eve Tearn's, and pale brown eyes.

"Mira-chan!" the purple haired girl ran at the mage with incredible speed and enthusiasm.

"Yumi-chan! You scared me!" Mira was now on the sand after being knocked off the table by Yumiko's faster-than-light-tackle-hug.

"I missed you so much!" She buried her face in Mira's neck, squeezing her to almost certain death.

"Yumiko. Behave yourself." Freed's clone said in a deep, serious voice, his expression calm and stern.

Freed moved from behind Bickslow and slowly looked up at the man.

"Niisan!" He ran out and hugged the man, who stood straight as an arrow, his face expressionless. Lucy stared at the scene, Yumiko, if she heard right, seemed to have a mixed aura about her, and, well, the whole Freed calling that man 'Niisan'.

"Natsu, it's been a while." The shorter blue haired mage smirked, standing in front of the dragon slayer.

"Are you trying to pick a fight Fish-Face?" He was already in a fighting position.

"What do you think Flame-brain?" the girl was also in a position to brawl at this point, and Gray made it a point to point out to Juvia that he wasn't the only one to call him that. She fainted.

"Oye, Ice-bucket, you trying to get your ass kicked?" the girl turned, venom in her voice, eyes brimming with power.

"Of course I'm not you sea slug!" he shouted, losing his shirt in the process.

"Oh it's _on_ Stripper-boy!" the girl ran at the ice mage, giving him a sharp kick that sent him flying across the beach.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Natsu. I forgot about how much attention you needed." She punched him square in the face, knocking him to the sand, followed by a kick which landed him on the porch of the main house.

"L-Levy…" Lucy was practically trembling in fear of the woman.

"Yeah Lu-chan?"

"S-she didn't use any magic." Levy laughed, clutching her friend's shoulder for support.

"What's so funny about that? She just defeated a Dragon Slayer _and_ Stripping ice mage!"

"Lu-chan, that's Lin-san." The girl finally managed to calm down enough to talk without bursting out laughing. Unfortunately, Lucy still had no clue what she was talking about.

"Holy… Mavis… Eron-kun! It's Lucy! _The_ Lucy! Get over here you lazy-assed toothpick!" the young mage screamed at the blonde mage still prying himself from Freed's hold.

"It's pretty much impossible when your demonic younger brother is trying to hug you to death! And to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually capable of it." Luckily, demons have respect to other demons, and often take orders from them better than others.

"Thank you Mira. Now, what's your issue Lin?" Eron, free from Freed's grip, walked over to the bluenette.

"Eron. Shame on you. Certainly you've heard of the Heartfilia Konzern? This is Lucy Heartfilia, the legendary celestial mage who joined Fairy Tail eight years ago. She works with Natsu, Gray, and Erza?"

"Oh, her. She's the one that kicks people's asses' right?" Lin stood in shock.

"Y-you actually paid attention?!" He rolled his eyes, sometimes the girl was to naïve.

"When have I ever _not_ paid attention? Anyway, I heard there's other new mages."

"Um, that's Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer." Lucy held the younger girl's shoulders, drawing attention to her.

"A dragon slayer, huh?"

"And that's Juvia Lockser. She's uh…" the blonde celestial mage turned to find the water mage a puddle on the sand.

"Juvia!" the water reformed into a shaking blue haired mage in a navy sundress.

"Juvia is sorry! She felt faint from the heat."

"No way! She's a water mage?! Eron-kun! Can we keep her? Huh? Can we?" Lin was bouncing around the frowning blonde.

"We can't keep her, Lin. And don't freaking eat her either. There's plenty of ocean for your appetite." He shook his head at the frowning mage.

"Eron-kun is mean."

"Yes, Eron-kun is mean. Now, how about we go get Natsu and Gray. Because we don't want any trouble, right?" Lucy shivered. The man had an aura about him that was, at the moment, as threatening and serious as Erza.

"Y-Yes Eron-kun." She pouted and hung her head in disappointment.

"What the hell was that for Lin? I wasn't even doing anything!" Gray shouted, now only in his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes."

"Dimmit!" He searched frantically as Erza held out his previous outfit.

"So, Lin. How've you survived with these people for so long? I mean, you're ridiculously powerful, more so than I dare say Laxus, and now you're living out on an island surrounded by water. I mean, how much do you need?" Erza laughed, slamming her hand down on the bluenette's shoulder, not even shaking from the impact.

"Well, Eron-kun's light magic has gotten much better. And so has his runes. He's no match for Freed-kun. Also, Yumi-chan's magic is much more powerful than all of ours combined. After all, she uses light _and_ dark magic." Lucy almost fell over.

"Both? But how?!" Levy laughed again at her friend's density.

"She's pretty much a god. Or Satan. She out does Mira-san and Freed combined. Plus, Eron uses the opposite of Freed and Mira-san's magic, light. So naturally a Unison Raid would be strong enough to destroy this island completely." That pretty much worked for the celestial mage, but one question was still itching at her brain.

"But wait, what magic does Lin use?" Lin turned at her name and smiled a grin worthy of making the whole of Fiore fall in love with her. To put it bluntly, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's smiles were nothing compared to hers.

"Eron-kun, can I show them my magic? Pretty please?" She begged, the older mage rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But please don't make a mess, and absolutely DO NOT destroy anything."

"Yes! Okay, here I go!"

The bluenette ripped off the too-big tank top revealing a light blue bikini. A blue energy flowed around her, the colour of the ocean. Her hair flew up as she held her palms face up and chin towards the sky, eyes closed. The light subsided to revealing pale blue scales scattered across her body. Natsu, who had returned, Gajeel, and Wendy's mouths dropped.

"S-she can use Dragon Force… Willingly?" Natsu stammered, starring at the mage.

"Eh?!" Wendy cried. The last time the three had seen a Dragon Slayer actually _summon_ Dragon Force was during the GMG.

"But she's only 1st generation!"

"What!?" Gajeel was seriously shocked. And to say the least, so was Lucy.

"No way…"  
"In the name of the Water Dragon Aquaphinia…" Lin turned gracefully amidst a swirling whirl of water, absolutely calm and relaxed, eyes shut softly.

"I command you, Sea of Kartogia, act on my word…" She raised her hands and made many complex movements.

"Whisper of the Sea!" The ocean immediately rose up into a glistening column of swirling water and rained down upon a secluded area of island.

"Oh, my, God. Did you… Another one?!" Lucy screamed, slamming her hand into Levy's back, causing her to fold over.

"The. Hell. Lu-chan." She coughed, pounding on her friend's shoulder.

Gajeel was pretty much awe struck. Why couldn't he or the Salamander summon Dragon Force? Or even Laxus and Wendy.

"How the hell?"

"I'm a first generation Dragon Slayer, yes. But if you train yourself hard enough, eventually you will be able to have complete control over your abilities, thus being able to summon Dragon Force at your own will." Lin said, walking over to the dragon slayers. Her hair was glistening with water droplets, and almost as tousled as Levy's.

"So, the Black Steel Gajeel has joined our lovely little guild. Ah, I can't wait to kick your ass. Oye! Salamander! Get over here." Natsu slinked over to where Lin was pointing. It couldn't be good, whatever she wanted.

The water dragon slayer stared him down. Then she smirked that same evil grin that all dragon slayers have.

"I can tell you've gotten stronger. I heard about the GMG. To be honest, I'm quite proud of you, _Natsu-nii_." She said, using her old name for the fire dragon slayer.

"Why didn't you help the guild then!? We could have used people like you six!"

Lin cringed at his words.

"It's five, Natsu. Five. Kerensa-sama is dead. She died nine years ago." Natsu's anger fell.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know that, you big idiot. Now, as a matter of fact, we were the ones who gave Blue Pegasus that tip about the Esthernano around Tenrou. But since Ambrosine's brother is such an over-confident and pride relishing ass, he forgot to mention us."

"Damn Hibiki. After all that work too. We weren't mention once." Yumiko had joined the group, done talking with Mira, and repeating the process with Freed.

"Ah, Yumi-chan. I see you're alive and well."

"I've been alive this whole damn time you dumbass! Anyway, it's good to see you are all in good health." The violet haired girl snuck over to Lucy to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, do Mira-chan and Freed-nii have a thing?" Lucy cracked up laughing. She had been suspicious of the two, and now since a second party has suggested it, the thought was more realistic.

"Heh, two demons, one's a matchmaker, the other's a slightly obsessive Literature buff. I thought there was something there."

"I knew it!" She jumped up and ran over to her 'brother' and slung her arm over his shoulders.

"You sly dog, Niichan. I say, I heard about your little… Festival eight years ago. Shame on you." Freed cringed at the memory, drifting farther away from reality at just the mention of it. It was general knowledge to the guild to _**not**_ talk about the incident with the Raijinshu. But of course, the group on the island wouldn't have known that.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Niichan?"

"Yumi-chan, why don't we go to the house and start dinner?" Mira pulled Yumiko towards the main house.

The group stood in an awkward silence as the past had been dug up on several levels that night, and no one was pleased with the returning memories. What was the past was the past; nothing was going to change it. But much of their past was painful, despite the fun and good times they had together. Sometimes things were better left untouched and forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What She's Done**

The sun had long began to set after the group finished dinner, and Lucy and her respective partner were walking along the beach. Dinner had been a bit awkward, everyone was in a distant mood, and the ones who weren't had asked each other personal questions, and that grew annoying to the blonde haired mage. But now, with a nice, calm night like this, walking along the beach and watching the sunset with her best friend, really improved her attitude. She was still trying to grasp the concept of the older green haired mage having an older brother, who was practically the opposite of his sibling. But the world was a small place, and people had relatives.

"That group is nothing but trouble. I just everything will work out." Her pink haired friend sighed and stared at the sky. He was rarely serious, but when he was, Lucy couldn't help but love it. It was just so unlike him, but he'd been more serious since the Tenrou accident, and she liked him better this way.

"I haven't heard of them before now… But they certainly scream Fairy Tail mages."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, we won the GMG, but now threats have been put out on our lives, and we had to escape to a private island. Just what path did we go down to get us into this mess?" Lucy smiled softly at her friend and held his arm.

"I don't think it matters. We've all gone through something terrible, right? But we're all here, together, and that's all that matters. No matter what happens, we'll be there for each other, even if it costs our own lives. We will protect the ones we love until the death. That's human nature, it's written into our DNA." The two stopped to watch the waves roll in and out, a truly soothing sight.

"I can't imagine losing you." The blonde looked at her partner. His expression was distant, and slightly pained.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be by your side, Natsu." The pink haired dragon slayer looked at the celestial mage, who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You promise?"

"I can't lose another person I love to death. To anything. That's why I'll always be with you." She stared into his deep black eyes, hands resting on his shoulders.

'_Get a grip, Heartfilia.'_ Lucy mental punched the tiny voice inside her head. She needed to focus.

"I can't…" She rested her head on his chest, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Lucy…"

"I can't lose the person I love the most…" He wrapped his arms around her perfectly curved frame.

"I love you too." Lucy looked up at her partner. His eyes were closed, holding her close to him. She smiled through her tears, glad that her accidental confession ended well. She lifted his face and kissed him. It was a long and passionate kiss, as they had both been longing to taste each other's lips for so long. Meanwhile though…

Mira, Yumiko, and Freed were cleaning up the kitchen, which just so happened to have a large window above the sink conveniently overlooking the beach. Mira, who had looked up moments before, was now clutching Freed's sleeve in excitement.

"Oh… Do? Do you see that? Tell me you see that!" she was bouncing from foot to foot as the other two rolled their eyes.

"Yes Mi-chan, we see it."

"I know but! I have been trying to get them together for so freaking long!" She had excited venom in her voice, trying to figure what happened to lead to this.

"Mirajane-san, it's not good to meddle in other's love lives." The white haired mage turned and pouted at her demon friend. Okay, so they were friends. So what? They both- well Mira- got over the whole kill-my-brother-or-at-least-hurt-him-and-I-will-ha ve-your-head incident. Freed still felt incredibly badly about it, it's not like he wanted to kill anyone anyway.

"Niisan's right Mi-chan. Although… I might see the humor of it." Yumiko smirked and squinted her eyes at her friends.

"Um, Yumi… Chan?" Mira choked, daring her to go further. That made the woman pull out a terrifying face and place her plate in the cabinet.

She was unfortunately unable to continue her plans, as they heard a strangled cry from the main room. The three rushed out to find Lin trying desperately to destroy a photograph and letter.

"Lin! Give me that!" Yumiko snatched up the paper as the dragon slayer cried in agony.

"Oh my God…" her hand flew to her mouth as she read the letter, then looked at the photograph.

"What! What is it?" Mira grabbed the papers and read it with Freed. Their eyes widened at the horror on the sheet.

"Mavis… Why?"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"That's… That's unbelievable." Lin's eyes were shut tight as she crumpled to her knees, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Suddenly a great blue energy emanated off of the girl, giving the atmosphere a tension a regular human wouldn't survive in before going insane.

"_**I… Will… Kill… Whoever… DID THIS!**_" the scream filled the air, daring the sky to mess with her. They would surely die. Whoever they were.

**I CAN'T STOP WRITING ABOUT MIRA AND FREED! SOMEONE SLAP ME!**

**Seriously. Anyway, there's some sweet loveable Natsu and Lucy fluff. I love those two to pieces… So if Mira and Freed are higher on the scale… I don't know what they would be. I love them that much. Okay, I promise I will put some action in there next time…**

**WHO IS IT AND WHAT DID THEY DO? All I have to say is, dude. Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with a dragon slayer? Ha! **_**'You must be a special kind of stupid.' **_**(Note: That was a reference from the next chapter. Guess who said it… Neheh, bet you can't.)**

**Love it? Hate it? Review your thoughts!**


End file.
